Category talk:Voice actors
I didn't realise they were already under defaultsort. I should have looked. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :They weren't, they were sorted manually. -- Supermorff 14:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No, what I meant was is that I started to defaultsort them when they had already been done before me. I didn't mean they were done automatically or something like that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I realised what you meant - you were using the defaultsort function (magic word?), but they'd previously just been pipe-linked manually in the category. -- Supermorff 17:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's right. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) List of ... voice actors in Young Justice I propose "List of Scooby-Doo (series) voice actors in Young Justice (half the cast of "Complications" alone have done Scooby-Doo) and possibly "List of Tinker Bell (series) voice actors in Young Justice". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : It's a small club, so you would expect a lot of repeat names. I have no objection to this, since it makes the wiki more comprehensive. However, as a wiki reader, I'm personally not interested in the synchronity between Young Justice and Tinker Bell, for the simple reason that there is nothing that ties them together other than the V.A. At least for Gargoyles and Spectacular Spider-Man, you have the same producer. For BTAS, BB, STAS, and JL/JLU, you have the same characters, although from another universe. But Scooby-Doo? Tinker Bell? Why would the casual reader be interested in linking them with YJ? - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Exactly. Lots of these actors have worked together. If we open the door to Scooby-Doo, then we'll have to do to all others. ― Thailog 14:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Now, with that said, is there enough synchronity to link Young Justice VA to Green Lantern TAS VA? Offhand, I can think of only one - Jason Spisak plays Kid Flash and Razer. Otherwise, I got nothing. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Josh Keaton, KMR, Clancy Brown. But yeah, let's keep these lists "in the family". Otherwise, we can have Star Trek, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, and even SpongeBob SquarePants. Actors need to eat. So they'll be in a lot of things. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Only eight: Clancy Brown (Zartok), Corey Burton (Loran), Grey DeLisle (Aya and others), Jason Spisak (Razer), Jeff Bennett (Tomar-Re), Josh Keaton (Hal Jordan), Kevin Michael Richardson (Kilowog and others), Tara Strong (Iolande). ― Thailog 14:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm only thinking in terms of V.A.s so if they need something stronger to tie them together then I understand. Also the lists we have now are relatively small and maybe that's what makes them more special, with Scooby-Doo you'd have a long range of V.A.s. It may be an insignificant point, but some of the crew have worked on different Scooby-Doo productions. Otherwise thanks for enlighting me on this. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Grey DeLisle as Aia in GL:TAS. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : To my observation, the "List of actors in show X" are divided into two - DC shows (DCAU and Teen Titans), and Greg Weisman shows (WITCH, Gargoyles, Spectacular Spider-man). Proposing additions to either of these categories might make more sense, if we have enough characters in common. For example, Weisman has worked on Max Steel season 1. Incidentally, the other wiki has noted Greg taking a lot of actors from Star Trek. I guess it will be up to the community whether we expand it there (and risk opening a can of worms), or keep it in the family as Tupka said. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Greg took actors from Star Trek to Gargoyles, so we're skipping that step by pointing out that he's taking Gargoyles actors to Young Justice. ― Thailog 14:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's funny you should mention Kim Possible since Greg was a freelance writer on that show. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : He also wrote for Starship Troopers, but I think we don't include it because he's not involved in casting decisions in any way, shape or form when he's a writer. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) List of Green Lantern: The Animated Series voice actors in Young Justice Pending approval or expansion of actor lists, I'll keep this here. - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The following is a list of voice actors who have appeared in both Young Justice and in the animated series Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Both television series use characters from DC Comics, and air together as part of the DC Nation block. List of Injustice: Gods Among Us voice actors in Young Justice Talk about the Lists Where did you hear that Nolan North was playing Dick Grayson in the game? I heard that it was Deathstroke that he was playing.--Cari1994 (talk) 01:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) : As per here, Deathstroke was played by J.G. Hertzler. But you are right, Nolan North doesn't voice Dick Grayson. And neither, it seems, does David Sobolov voice Ares. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 02:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well, that too is a wiki, so it might be inaccurate. --Cari1994 (talk) 02:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) David Sobolov is now reprising his role as Lobo in Injustice: Gods Among us and Nolan North is playing General Zod. Lobo and Zod are both DLCs but I'm sure that they would count. Just asking permission to add that. Also, Doomsday is played by Khary Payton, not Fred Tatasciore. Cari1994 (talk) 01:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) List of Characters That Have More Than One Voice Actor I'm pretty sure that this one will be quickly turned down, but I thought that, since there has been a lot of characters who's voice actors have been changed at least once, I thought it'd be neat to have list of these characters with more than one voice actors in a list. Also, I might not have done the right table format, so appologize for that. -- Bodhi14 The following is a list of characters in the ''Young Justice ''show that have had a voice actor who had been replaced by another one.